The Last Sunset
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang Rinoa dan Squall. Awalnya sebatas Kawai. Tetapi akhirnya menjadi Reality. Oneshot.


(OwO) tidak percaya cerita berbahasa Indonesia di FFVIII tidak sampai 10 biji (OwO)

Cerita ini mungkin agak tidak sesuai canon, karena agak sulit kalau harus mengikutinya persis plek. Tapi semoga menghibur.

* * *

**The Last Sunset**

**Final Fantasy VIII © Squaresoft**

**Kawai.**

Di taman belakang Balamb Garden ia melihatnya pertama kali. Waktu itu Rinoa mengenakan gaun _forget-me-not_ _blue _selutut, tidak salah lagi. Oleh sebuah _shawl_ _azure lehernya _dilingkari. Menjadi latarnya adalah terbenamnya matahari.

Dia pertama melihat gadis manis itu saat gugur daun di suatu _autumn_ tertiup angin ke arahnya. Sungguh, itu adalah pemandangan pertama yang keindahannya tidak bisa dibantah seorang Squall Leonhart. Secara tak sadar pemuda itu bergumam,

"cantik sekali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disability.**

Pertemuan selanjutnya adalah di sebuah pesta dansa. Entah setan apa yang membuat ajakan Seifer dijawabnya dengan sebuah "bersedia". Padahal tentang pesta dansa ia pernah berkata, dirinya hanya akan jadi pajangan saja. Salah-salah malah dikira cuma setor muka. Berdansa saja tidak bisa. Namun siapa sangka itulah kesempatannya berkenalan secara langsung dengan sang gadis memesona.

"_Moshi-moshi. Watashi wa_ Rinoa _desu. Yoroshiku_," katanya. Ah, suaranya. _Cute_. Begitu serasi dengan wajah manis itu.

Squall tidak ingat apakah dirinya sempat memberi tahu namanya. Yang ia ingat, Seifer memaksanya berdansa dengan perempuan yang belum pernah dikenalnya itu. Squall langsung melotot dibuatnya, dan berteriak secara telepati, "aku tak bisa berdansa!".

Seifer nyengir sekilas. "Selamat bersenang-senang!" serunya, lalu pergi menyambar pasangan dansanya sendiri.

**.**

**Ajari.**

Lagu yang mengalun berjudul Rose and Wine. Kilau lampu-lampu kristal diimbangi lembutnya cahaya lilin dari kandelir membuat sore itu terasa lain.

Squall tidak mengerti mengapa semuanya begitu '_kondusif_' untuk berdansa. Kecuali satu. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya sama sekali mati kutu kalau sudah berada di _ballroom._

Ternyata gadis itu tahu yang ada di benaknya. Yaitu keinginan Squall lompat dari lantai dua bahkan sebelum ia mulai bergerak. Rinoa tertawa kecil.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Ayo, kuajari."

**.**

**Eyes on me.**

Selama menari, Squall terus menerus menginjak Rinoa di kaki, membuat gadis itu meringis nyeri. Lalu tersenyum geli saat Squall memohon '_pengampunan_' berulang kali.

"_Forgive me_," ujarnya dengan penyesalan sepenuh hati. Kali ini gadis itu menatap matanya lekat dan jeli.

"Tolong lihat saya."

'_Apa?'_ batin Squall gelisah. Ia menatap iris mata itu. Hitam dan indah. Tapi…

'_Aku tidak tahan lagi,' _raungnya sedetik kemudian. Diliriknya segera arah berseberangan.

Rinoa tidak membiarkannya. Dengan lembut dan sopan ia meminta Squall hanya memandangnya.

Sejak saat itu, yang dilihat Squall hanya dirinya. Dirinya seorang. Rinoa Heartily.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tomodachi.**

Enam tahun berlalu semenjak takdir mempertemukan di ruang dansa itu. Enam tahun sudah keduanya saling tahu, mengenal, sudah tentu. Suka duka telah mereka hadapi tiada jemu.

Enam tahun. Sudah cukup bagi tiap insan itu untuk menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Namun sayang, enam tahun pula tak ada pernyataan di antara keduanya.

Enam tahun saling mencintai secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Saling mencintai hanya di dalam hati. Entah sampai kapan keduanya akan bertahan seperti ini.

Tahun ini, Rinoa berumur dua puluh empat. Sedang Squall sudah seperempat abad. Dua puluh empat dan seperempat abad. Status: coret.

Eh, ada satu status di antara mereka.

Teman.

Masih teman.

**.**

**Crazy.**

Perempuan bisa gila bila tak kunjung menerima kepastian dari seorang pria yang dinanti-nantikannya. Apalagi semakin tua mereka, semakin genting posisinya. Menyandang status '_single' _seumur hidup bukan hal yang menggembirakan kaum hawa pada umumnya. Sementara Squall yang pria, memang usia bukan masalah besar bagi status lajangnya. Namun, dia menyimpan sendiri kekhawatirannya. Sementara Rinoa menunggu sebuah kepastian darinya, Squall merasa…

bisa gila karena Rinoa tak kunjung menikah dengan orang lain.

**.**

**Berhenti.**

Tak terhitung lagi berapa kali Squall ingin menyerah. Ia ingin berhenti, kalah, meski belum memulai sama sekali; pasrah. Memang _personality disorder_ mengalir dalam darah. Tapi siapa yang salah?

Sindrom itu ia derita sejak kecil: ketakutan berlebihan untuk dinilai oleh orang lain. Dan ketakukan yang lebih besar lagi terhadap resiko penolakan. Inilah akar dari segalanya, sebab Squall tak pernah berani menyatakan perasaannya yang terpendam kepada sang gadis paling sempurna yang pernah ia temukan.

Meski sering kali Squall berhasrat meneriakkan perasaan itu, ujung-ujungya langit malah mentertawakan kepengecutannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Irony.**

Suatu hari, Rinoa mengajaknya ke taman belakang Balamb Garden.

Sore itu, dalam otak Rinoa sebuah pidato singkat telah disiapkan. Pidato perpisahan. Bahwa Rinoa dan ayahnya akan pindah sudah menjadi kepastian. Alasannya ke daerah barat sang ayah 'dialihkan'. Alasan? Tak usah heran, di daerah ini sudah ada jendral baru, kan? Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Squall Leonhart, pria yang berada di sisinya detik itu tanpa keraguan. Ironis bukan?

**.**

**Suteki.**

Beberapa jam berlalu dalam hening. Tiada kata terucap membuatnya pening. Tapi waktunya semakin menipis dan mengering, sehingga akhirnya—meski ia benar-benar mengharap tidak perlu mengatakannya—Rinoa hendak mengutarakan apa maksud Squall digiring.

_"Eto…"_

"Saat yang paling kusukai adalah saat matahari terbenam."

Rinoa terdiam. Aneh. Pria itu secara tidak biasa memulai pembicaraan. Rinoa lantas menarik sebuah senyuman. Dan dimasukkannya kata-kata Squall itu ke dalam hatinya, berharap bisa terus mengingatnya.

"_Sou ka?_" tanya Rinoa ceria. Hanya mengangguk saja orang yang ditanya.

"Hari ini matahari terbenam kelihatan jauh lebih indah," lanjut Squall. Tak ada keraguan dalam suaranya. Kontras dengan goyahnya hati Rinoa. Tentu saja, karena matahari terbenam kali itu begitu menyedihkan baginya.

Andaikan Rinoa tahu bahwa kehadiran dirinyalah yang membuat matahari terbenam sore itu tampak luar biasa cantik bagi Squall.

**.**

**Hasty.**

"Sudah mau terbenam."

Suram, perempuan itu berpaling kepada sang raja langit dengan muram. Lingkaran keemasan itu perlahan bersembunyi di balik horizon hijau nan luas membentang di depan matanya yang memburam. Memburam oleh air mata kelam.

"Maukah kau menghitung mundur bersamaku?" ajak Squall.

"Ya, aku mau."

'_Dan setelah itu aku akan langsung pamit._'

"Sepuluh," mulai Squall.

"Sembilan," lanjut Rinoa, berusaha tidak ketinggalan.

"Delapan," Squall melanjutkan. Agak melambatkan ritme Rinoa yang agak terlalu cepat sembari melirik gadis itu.

Rinoa tersenyum minta maaf, lalu lanjut ke angka tujuh.

Mata Squall sudah kembali terpaku pada jingganya penguasa langit ketika diucapkannya angka favoritnya, enam.

"Lima," hitung Rinoa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Empat."

"Tiga." Dan air matanya menetes satu per satu.

"Dua."

Oh Tuhan, kenapa waktu ini harus berlalu begitu cepat?

"…"

Ia tidak peduli atas keterlambatannya. Gadis itu bersikeras tidak menyebutkan angka terakhir. Seakan-akan ia bisa menahan matahari tetap menggantung di atas bentangan rumput.

**.**

**Terjadi.**

"Rinoa?"

Matahari telah bersembunyi seutuhnya.

Air mata gadis itu menodai pipinya. Senggukan mulai berlomba-lomba keluar dari tenggorokannya. Rinoa tidak berusaha menghapus atau menyembunyikan air mata. Untuk apa? Sia-sia. Toh nanti akan kembali menetes jua.

"Squall, ada yang mau kukatakan," kata Rinoa.

"Ya," gumam Squall, antara bingung harus menjawab apa pada gadis yang tengah menangis tersebut dan pasrah.

Wanita muda itu tersenyum getir.

'_Sudahlah. Yang harus terjadi, terjadilah.'_

_**.**_

**Terbagi.**

Tiba-tiba Squall mencegahnya dengan kaku, "tapi sebelumnya aku mau bicara dulu."

Gadis berambut di-_highlights_ coklat itu terdiam tatkala hatinya ditembus tatapan sang pemuda sayu. Termangu, tidak pernah didapatinya Squall balik melihat lawan bicara seperti itu. Tidak sekalipun, kecuali di pesta dansa waktu itu. Tapi, tidak pernah lagi terjadi setelahnya.

Waktu berhenti, pun desir angin tiada terasa lagi.

Renung sang gadis, apa yang membuat sang pemuda tiba-tiba menatapnya seperti itu? Mungkinkah, akhirnya setelah enam tahun…

**Deg deg deg…**

Jantung Rinoa berdebar dengan ganasnya. Ia tahan nafasnya, seakan-akan satu hembusan saja dapat mengurungkan niat pemuda untuk mengutarakan entah apa.

"Jadi, kamu mau bilang apa?"

"Ah… Ada rumput di rambutmu."

Seketika dunia bagaikan terbelah jadi dua.

**.**

**Samui.**

Dengan hati remuk redam Rinoa menarik rumput dari helai-helai hitam. Dipaksakannya cengiran berterima kasih. Rinoa sampai merasa jijik dengan kepalsuannya sendiri.

"Sudah?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya."

Segera Rinoa memposisikan diri berhadapan dengan Squall. Squall sudah tidak menatapnya lagi. Ia tahu, lelaki itu sekarang memandangi pohon di belakang punggungnya.

"Squall, aku akan per—"

**Tep.**

Detik berikutnya tangan sang gadis telah digenggam tangan seorang pemuda. Tangan yang… dingin...

"Rasanya ada satu hal lagi yang terlewat."

Atmosfir di sekitar keduanya bertambah berat. Lebih berat lagi saat Squall berdehem kuat, mengindikasikan yang akan disampaikannya berikut itu serius sekarat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**May it be.**

"Mungkin sudah terlambat, dan akan kedengaran egois sekali sekarang. Tapi...

**.**

"Aku ingin mengikatmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jantung Rinoa berdegup keras.

Ia membatu beberapa lama. Dan tercenung tanpa reaksi lebih lama. Kebingungan serta kebimbangan mengisi penuh rongga dadanya. Ia ingin percaya, tetapi takut salah cerna.

Pria itu, Squall Leonhart, kan? _Mungkinkah dia itu Seifer yang menyamar?_ Pikiran Rinoa kehilangan logika.

**.**

**Atatakai**

Ketika pemuda berambut coklat tua itu mengulum senyum, yakinlah Rinoa Heartily bahwa dia tak salah orang. Squall kelihatan begitu hangat ketika tersenyum. Dan hangatnya senyuman pria itu pada sebuah sore sendu setelah mentari meninggalkan mereka berdua meresap ke dalam celah-celah hatinya.

Rinoa menghambur ke arahnya. Memeluk laki-laki itu seerat yang ia bisa.

Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda yang telah membuatnya menunggu itu merayapkan tangan ke punggungnya tanpa gensi. Mendekapnya dalam sekali. Menarik dirinya mendekat ke hati. Membayar tahun-tahun penantiannya itu lunas dengan satu hal: cinta yang sejati.

Pelukan itu sangat lama. Tetapi bagaikan satu kejapan mata saja bagi kedua sejoli. Keduanya bertukar pandang penuh makna. Kali ini Squall menghapus air mata Rinoa. Dengan lembut diusapnya lajur-lajur itu. Meskipun ia tahu, air matanya bukan air mata kepedihan.

**.**

**Reality**

"Tapi," kata Rinoa haru, saking harunya sampai terlihat nyaris pilu, "kita sudah menghabiskan banyak sekali waktu. Enam tahun, Squall, dan kau baru memintaku jadi kekasihmu?"

"Siapa bilang aku memintamu jadi kekasihku."

Petir menyambar gadis itu.

Untunglah sebelum Rinoa pingsan gara-gara merasa ditipu, Squall menegaskan sambil pipinya sedikit bersemu.

"Aku meminangmu."

* * *

**The last sunset.**

**-Matahari terakhir terbenam sebelum keduanya tidak lagi sendiri-sendiri-**

**-Selesai.**

* * *

**Graooooor... **Setengah mati bikin sajaknya. Udah hampir mati gini, nggak bisa semuanya dibuat sajak lagi OTL

Terima kasih buat yang sudah bacaaa :D

Any comment? Kochirae dozo, review onegai ^^


End file.
